


12 Days of Christmas

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, hints of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji's presents on the 12 days of Christmas, even if he doesn't get what he really wants. Don't own, don't claim, no money made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas Fuji found new sneakers under the tree from his parents. His habitual smile widened a little as he tried them on. They fit perfectly. Not that he needed anything to improve his tennis game, but he really appreciated the thought.

On the second day of Christmas Fuji awoke to a package sitting innocently on his bed. His blue eyes cracked open as he saw the soft blue silk dress and black lace stockings inside. His sister had a warped sense of humor, and Fuji didn’t think wearing the outfit would improve his chances with the one he wanted in his bed forever.

On the third day of Christmas Ryoma handed Fuji a small cactus with purple and red flowers in bloom on it. Fuji had to smile at the first year. It was a sweet gift and it surprised him that Ryoma would actually participate in the gift giving. He made a mental note to get Ryoma something special and not dangerous, even if that would spoil most of the fun.

On the fourth day of Christmas Fuji got an English dictionary from Tezuka. He recognized it as a copy of the one he was always borrowing for class and was both delighted and disturbed. Maybe it was a hint not to bother Tezuka again, but it was only a fleeting thought. Having the dictionary would make it easier to do his homework.

On the fifth day of Christmas the doorbell rang but there was only a package on the step when he opened the door. He picked it up, a sliver of blue flashing as he read the tag on it. His smile widened a little as he tossed it in his hand a few times. “I can’t accept presents from strangers,” he said to what seemed to be an empty year. He tossed it over his shoulder and went back into the house, grinned at the enraged squawk from the bushes. He hated Mizuki.

On the sixth day of Christmas Fuji found a package in his locker from Niou Masaharu of Rikkai. he studied it for a long moment and then smiled. Fuji wasn’t crazy enough to open anything from the boy known as the コートジョのぺてんし, but he had another idea for the present. That evening he relabeled the present and sent it off to St. Rudolph with a sadistic smile. He really hated Mizuki.

On the seventh day of Christmas Inui met Fuji at the door to the clubroom with a thermos of his newest juice and a promise that there was no vinegar in it. The present was only enhanced when Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei made the team run to beat their best times or have to drink the juice. Fuji smiled the whole time, even if his heart wasn’t truly in it. He was starting to wonder if he would get a present from the one he really wanted one from. He would take a card if it meant knowing the one who held his heart remembered him at Christmas.

On the eight day of Christmas Eiji bounced up to Fuji in class and glomped him happily. Fuji smiled at his best friend who was chattering happily about the presents he’d received from Oishi and his family, trying not to let the hurt show on his face. He didn’t feel like explaining anything about what he was feeling to Eiji. He didn’t want anyone else to know about the darkest secret in his heart.

On the ninth day of Christmas Fuji found three coupons for wasabi sushi in his locker. He grinned to himself. Kawamura was sweet and predictable. He’d have to stop by after tennis practice and visit for a while.

On the tenth day of Christmas Fuji received a roll of grip tape from Tachibana; the same brand he’d borrowed for his match against Kirihara. Fuji smiled softly and slipped it into his tennis bag. He’d re-tape his rackets later, maybe during practice if he could get away with it. And it would be a good chance to annoy Tezuka a little.

On the eleventh day of Christmas Fuji received a package in the mail from Osaka. Curious, he opened it and found a new notebook labeled “The Tennis Bible: A Practical Guide.” He flipped through it with a small smile. He didn’t think he would be able to play tennis like Shiraishi, but it would be fun to try. And he could make Oishi blush by muttering ecstasy a few times. No matter what Eiji said, the mother hen of Seigaku was a prude with no sense of adventure - and a dirty mind.

On the twelfth day of Christmas his phone rang and Fuji’s heart sped up when he saw the name. It was the one he’d been waiting to hear from, hoping each day to get a card or present, or even a phone call. “Yuuta.” His brother started yelling at him, accusing him of trying to poison Mizuki with the candy he’d sent over. As the harsh words washed over him, Fuji’s heart broke a little more until the loud click of the receiver being slammed down shattered it with the finality of it all. He stared down at his phone. “I love you, Yuuta,” he whispered at the electronic device. “All I ever wanted for Christmas was to have my little brother back. For you to see me again, not a challenge you have to overcome or an opponent to destroy. I just want a chance to love you, no matter how sick that makes me in society’s eyes.” Fuji lay down on the bed and tried to ignore the tears that trailed down his cheeks for the rest of the night.


End file.
